And Then There Were Few
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, HGF, Pops, Skips, Benson, Thomas and their friends are target for murder in this Clue spoof. Transcript (The scene shows Pop's House from the outside, then the inside. Marge walks in) Marge: MAIL CALL!!!!! Mordecai and Rigby, Video Game Monthly, Benson, Calm Magazine, Skips, Immortal Tales Monthly, Muscle Man and Fives, Wheelie comics, Pops, Music World, Thomas, Amazing world of gran, WWII army man, a letter from your girlfriend. (The gang ooh and aah while the man opens the letter) Man: Dear Brian, it's been sad since you went to the army. Hey guys, look! She misses me! zim: um.. who is this *'Red': A letter. Marge: This one's for me! Ha! Dear Marge Simpson. You and the park workers are invited to a party in your honour. Your's sincerely, a friend gumball, zim, wander, red, black, green, nicole, gir(in dog disquise), skoodge, studder, paz, darwin, sylvia, and the rest of the angry birds: nah, we don't have to come minimoose: squeak gir(in dog disquisr): aw, even minimoose son't have to come too *'Gumball': so we are not going *'Homer': why *'Nicole': because it is a trap Marge: Well, the rest of us are still going! Benson: I'm not coming Marge: You can play video games in the office kennel! Benson: NOT THAT!!!! ANTHING BUT THAT!!!!! LAST TIME I WAS THERE, IT WAS FOR ONE HOUR!!!! OR TEN YEARS!!!!! I DON'T KNOW, THERE WASN'T A CLOCK THERE!!!!! Rigby: You smell when you get out of the office kennel umball, zim, wander, red, black, green, nicole, zim, gir(in dog disquise), skoodge, studder, paz, darwin, sylvia, and the rest of the angry birds: okay! Minimoose: squeak, squeak (The gang left and while that happens, the show's title appears and the episode's title. The starting credits role as an orchestra is heard, playing the same tune from And Then There Were Fewer. Scene switches to several scenes while it happens and on the gang's journey. The scene then switches back to the gang in Homer's car) Thomas: Are we there yet? Marge: Yes, Thomas. According to the map, we're close Mordecai: Cooooooooll (The scene switches to the road and goes on to show a mansion. The gang enter, then the mansion is seen again and switches to other park employees looking at it. The scene shows the mansion again and carries down until it reveals sea at a dangerous level) zim: kind of big isn't it skoodge:i know right, this looks awesome (The scene then shows Peter driving a car. Marge then turns around) Marge: Peter!? Peter: Marge?! Marge: What are you doing here!? *'Peter': Well, I got this invitation that said they were having a dinner in my honor. I assume it was for all those arrests I made with Joe last month. *'Mordecai': Margaret, Eileen, Audrey, Starla, Celia, CJ, Tracy Hashtag, anais, Wander, Sylvia, anais, Wander, Sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder, Celia, Techmo, autobots, minimoose, Mighty Eagle, dipper, mabel, wendy, Soos, Thomas, Max Tennyson, phineas, ferb, spongebob, patrick, squidward, Chris, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Vinny, Carter Pewterschmidt, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Carol West, Mayor Adam West, Glenn Quagmire, Abby, Brenda Quagmire, Susie Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Joe Swanson, Kevin Swanson, Elmer Hartmen, Mort Goldman, Neil Goldman, Cleveland Brown, Cleveland Brown Jr., Rallo Tubbs, Roberta Tubbs & Donna Tubbs-Brown, eugene(krabs), Dave, Vincent, Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Lucy what are you guys doin' here? *'Vinny': Eh, that's weird. My invitation said it would be in my honor. I assume it was for being able to fart the alphabet, which I was able to do 'til I pooped on the "s". Aw, well, everybody on the bus was upset long before that anyway. Mordecai: Everyone in town showed up (The scene Shows a montage of every citizen in town coming in) (Selma comes in) Selma: Hey, Mom! Marge: Oh, hey Selma! Selma: This is Bon, my new boyfriend Bon: Oh, it's so great to meet you! Want to watch the whole of South Park? Selma: Uh, no (The scene shows a maid thanking the guests) Maid: Mrs Marge, mrs Homer Meg: She doesn't know what mrs means Maid: Mrs Mordecai, Mayor Quimby mrs. Okay, to your rooms, then dinner (The gang walk upstairs) Bon: Oh, great! I'm starved! Selma: Shut up, shut up! (Scene switches outside, then inside again) Hibbert: Bart, your spreading like a weed! Marge: Bart, you remember DR Hibbert Bart: Yeah, Mom Homer: And I wonder if Mindy's thinking of something (Mindy's looks at a pony and laughs) Mindy: Look, Brian! Homer's spirit guide: uh-huh Mordecai: I don't get it! Everyone in the city get invited to a party by a male or female! (The scene switches to the door. Fammer, from Gumball's illness, appears with a woman) Fammer: Good evening, everyone! (Scene switches to Mordecai as he gasps) Mordecai: Fammer!? (Scene switches to Bart as he growls) Fammer: Now, I know why we're here Peter: Fammer, this is in MY honor! Vinny: No, the honor ship is MINE! Brian: And mine! Lisa's ghost: And mine! Selma: And mine! Bon: Where's the food!? Fammer: Actually, it's in ALL of your honor. You see, lately, I met Mildred, and convinced me to be a born again Christian. So, this is why your all here! Gumball: Why should we trust you!? Bart: Yeah, you've threatened the whole town for years! Mordecai: Trust him! Fry: Yeah, Fammer's born again! Fammer: I'm going to the toilet Bon: Let's all talk about Selma Selma: Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!!! Bon: I'll sit in his chair! (Bon goes to Fammer's chair) Bon: Everything is fine! I just met you! This is great! (Bon keeps on talking while Bart tries to uncork a cork. He succeeds, but it flys, and as it was about to hit Bon, Homer's spirit guide, voiced by Billy West now, catches it. And as he (Homer's spirit guide) does, Bon starts bleeding and everyone gasps) Bon: Did the-did the cork hit myself? (Bon lays unconscious. Then, Hibbert comes to check him) Hibbert: He's dead. HE'S REALLY DEAD!!!! (Everyone gasps) Stewie: There's a killer in the house! Brian: Stewie, shut up! Mordecai: It's him! Lois: It's Fammer! Mort: He wants us all killed! RRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Every runs and goes into the entrance) Marge: we gotta escape! (Everyone runs and see the lightning) Marge: QUICK, INTO THE CAR!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone goes into their cars and get out, only for the bridge to be crushed by a lightning hitted tree, which forces the family to go to their death) Homer: MARGE, PULL BACK!!!!!! Marge: Homer, for once, your doing something Selma: STOP!!!!!! (The car goes down, where everyone in Homer's car is going for their deaths) Bart: MOM, GET IN THE BACK!!!!!!! (Marge gets to the back and Homer steps in, looks at his behind, put his hand on a seat and pulls backwords, saving the family, but due to the bridge, everyone stops and Selma goes back, while the rest of the family are grieved) Homer: I just hope we could baptise all of the Simpsons Marge: You broken.... Meg: My back and neck (Everyone goes back inside and gather around) Duckman: Now we're all stuck because of the river and the bridge, but this is for the time beam. Don't go insane Carl: But it will all go wrong, like the film adaption for Stephan King's The Shining Mordecai: Sure, but WITH FAMMER AROUND THE HOUSE??????????!!!!!!!! NO WAY, JOSE!!!!!!!! Homer's spirit guide: A landline! Mordecai: I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, guests don't ruin their party's host Rigby: Doesn't matter! The lines dead! There's no signal! (Everyone screams) Duckman: Has anyone got a cellphone? (Everyone brings out their cellphones and text) Gil: No signal! Mr. Gus: Same on mine! Mayour Quimby: Don't worry, let's send a bottled message (Quimby writes a letter, rolls it up and puts it in the bottle) Quimby: Let's all wait now! Herbert: Let's focus, keep our pants up, except Chris, and contact Drella: He's right! Everyone, look for him! (Mildred appears) Mildred: Where's Fammer Beatrice Duckman: Sit down, my husband will explain all Fammer: I'm right here, sweetheart! Lisa's ghost: IT'S HIM!!!!! Fammer: Oh, on the toilet I can't stop looking at this Lois: MURDERER!!!!! You killed Bon! Marge: Selma loved that boy Selma: Easy, mom Fammer: What do you mean? I looked and he was sleeping in a werid looking way! I thought that you were in the dining room so I could host Mordecai: Yeah, right! He's been shot! Duckman: Your going away for a loooong time, Fammer! Mildrid: Fammie, what are they talking about? Fammer: I DID NOT MURDER!!!!!!!! Gil: Oh yeah, well you can see the blood off Bon to refresh your memory! Fammer: What do you mean? The next time I looked, he was gone. And that was when I needed the toilet! (The gang walk with Fammer to prove that Bon was dead. Scene switches to the dining room) Fammer: You see! (Everyone gasps) Joe: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE DEAD BODY, FAMMER!!!!!!????? Thomas: If that's your real name! Fammer: What dead body? I am not a murderer, I met God! Hibbert: Maybe he's not dead Fammer: Alright, Alright! So he's dead, but I met God and I shouldn't sin! Sonic: Liar, liar Martin: Pants on fire! Nelson: Speak with a lawyer Fammer: I DID NOT COMMIT MURDER!!!!!!!! (A power outage is provided, with everyone gasping and Fammer screaming in pain) Cleveland: Is this what us black people see? I think it is Donna: It's not, Clevland! (The power outage passed out) Selma: LOOK!!!!!!! (Everyone looks at Fammer's dead body and Mildred screams) Hibbert: He's dead! Mildred: Oh my... (Mildred faints) Carl: Nice Duckman: No one touch the knife! There may be fingerprints Peter: So Fammer killed Bon then himself? Criss cross! Joe: Peter, Fammer didn't kill himself and Bon! Marge: What do you mean, Joe? Joe: Fammer isn't the murderer. The murder was committed by... Duckman: (Steals Joe's line) One of us! (Everyone gasps) Duckman: And someone ate the last bit of chocolate cake! (Everyone argues) Homer: Now, I hope I'm the third for the kill! (The scene shows the mansion then the dining room, Marge tries to know Mildred's status what she fainted) Duckman: Everyone, we need to stay calm and stay together Bugs: He's right! It'll be easier to catch the murderer now! Quimby: WITH A KILLER IN THE ROOM??????!!!!!!! Clancy: Oh, it's nothing! Right Homer? Homer: NO!!!!!! Skips: Pull yourselves together, guys! (Skips shakes and hits a plate, which falls and crashes) Bart: Wait a minute! Duckman, look! (Bart and Duckman come to find a gun attached to a timer with rope and duct tape. Bart puts the plate together and everyone looked down) Homer's spirit guide: Oh my Duckman: Bon was an accident Selma: What a way to put it! Mordecai: What do you mean? Clancy: Well, since we're policemen and you and me are a friend of Homer's, I'll tell. The gun was aimed to the chair with Fammer on. But Bon was there at the wrong time, then shoot and bang! he's dead. So the killer stabbed Fammer to inprevise. Duckman: So who here wants Fammer dead? (Everyone looks at each other) Duckman: All of us, walk around! (Everyone walks out to look for clues) Homer: All right! Finally! (Homer runs upstairs. Scene switches to Maggie and Bart) Maggie: Bart, everyone's looking at me with these shorts Bart: Maggie, no one's gonna notice Homer: (offscreen) Look at me, Boy! (Bart looks up to see Homer in armour) Homer: Look at me! Marge: Homer, come down! Homer: I am a robot! Go go gadget, Skies! (Homer jumps, falls and lands Duckman unconcious. Everyone gasps. Scene switches to a room) Homer: Since it's all my fault, I'm taking over the whole case. Bart: It doesn't follow Homer: It does, Boy, since I have the big looking glass! (Puts it over his eye) Does my eye look big? Bart: Yeah, Homer, it does! Homer: So, Bon got in the way of the murder, so the killer acts by this by stabbing Fammer. So, Who's the killer? Mordecai: We all did! We made apologies, but he wronged one of us into the murder! Drella: Look no more, because I think the murderer is MY PARTNER, GIL!!!!! Gil: Alright, he crushed my dreams! They were looking for someone to do Freddie Kruger on a remake of '' A Nightmare On elm Street''! I won, but he made me turn it down and comes in, there's Stalky McWoods! It should be me! MEEEEEE!!!!! But alas, it shall not be me! What about Sak? Sak: He made me the me you knew! (Scene shows a Pinocchio spoof) Fammer: I wish you were a real see captain (Scene goes back to the group) Sak: And that's the story Homer: Yeah, but did it really happen? *'Sak': No! He ate my arms and legs. But I'm no killer! What about Quimby? He could have killed him with off scot free! Quimby: He took the Twitter name Diamond Joe Quimby, so I settled with Joe UnderQuimbey Mordecai: That is the most STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quimby: What about Hibbert? Hibbert: I did! And so did Lesley! Lesley: Drella killed him, not me! I'm a Jew and I respect my religion! (Drella sighs) Drella: Fammer promised me a world of hope. Instead, well, he introduced me to Dennis Mitchell of Dennis the menace. But I didn't kill him! It's Herbert! He complained about him! Herbert: No! It's not me! Even if I did, I still didn't kill him! Homer: It's Barney! Barney: No I didn't! He ruined your TV pilot, Drake! Drake: Go to Hell! I backed up the project! Barney: Oh yeah, that's what every hack says! You know, Drake... (Everyone argues about. Lisa grabs Brian's fur, Brian grabs Lisa's hair and Sak, Seamus and Herbert fight with their sticks. Everyone fights on until Leela punches Selma, with her hitting the wall and a room is revealed, thanks to a tipped over book. Everyone gasps) Stewie: Mine's bigger! Meg: Mine's smaller! Homer: I'll go in. It's dangerous (Homer goes in) Homer: Laundry room! (Homer goes out and finds a passageway by turning over a head. It goes on until half) Homer: Here we go! (Scene switches to the stairs) (Everyone goes in and down the stairs until they find a carpet) (Scene switches to a room. Everyone wonders around until Homer finds a light blue book, holds it and reads it) Homer: All the misdeeds Fammer did. Beatrice, he punched you in the throat because you sound like that? Beatrice Duckman: No, it was the reason why my voice is becoming annoying Homer: And Brian, he... he... I can't read it Brian: Dylan was dead because of him! He's becoming a new boy, but he killed himself because Fammer told Dylan that I hate him! And then, Dylan committed suicide by shooting himself while I slept! (Scene switches to a cupboard) Bart: What are all of this? Disease killers, all for Fammer and from Lesley's cure shop! Hibbert: What's that all about, Balldanber? Lesley: I don't know what you are talking about! Fammer never bought any in my cure-shop! Ever! Homer: (Off-screen) Of course he did! (On screen) Says here that the fiend turned born again Christian Fammer bought this by talking Amelia into selling him disease killers for him and his 19 year old fiancé, the late Vanessa Ralettea! It went on for weeks and months until she had misgivings and threatened to cut off his whole life off! But he wouldn't let her. Instead, he threatened to blackmail her by turning her into defence! Gil: That sounds like a motive to me! Amelia: No! It's not true! I'd never turn kill anyone! Ever! And I am not saying another word, until I talk to my... Why is she wearing shorts? Maggie: Told you, Bart! But you won't listen! Quimby: Just surrender quietly, Ameilia. It's easier to get you (Another outage is made by lightning, with another scream, but instead, it was from a woman and not Amelia. The lights come back on, only for Amelia to be missing. Mordecai gasps) Mordecai: SHE'S GONE!!!!!! (Everyone run upstairs and out the passageway as the scene switches back into the last room the gang were in before they found the passageway, only to find nothing, but a lightning) Bart: We lost Balldanber! Homer: As long as she's around, nobody is safe! Alright, let's split up! I go with Marge. Chris goes with Herbert (Herbert comes in exited) Homer: While Meg, you go with Bart and Maggie Bart: Uhh, she can't come because... Maggie: We're planning your birthday! Homer: Isn't that sweet. Meg go with Carl-Sorry Carl-, Gil and Drella, your a team, Lisa and Beatrice, you go together, Sak and Hibbert, you go together, Space coyote and Mindy, you go to the attic, The unconscious team will be Duckman and Mildred, Mordecai and Rigby, go with each other, the rest, find pairs everyone (Others get together) Homer: And it leaves with a three person team with Lesley, Brian and Diamond Joe. Let's go! (Everyone leaves, except for Lesley, Brian and Quimby) Quimby: Let's party! Who wants any marihuana, anyone? Lesley: I don't! Brian: Only take tobacco, man! Quimby: Lousy idiots! (Scene switches to the sea, then the Space Coyote and Mindy as they walk) Mindy: What are we supposed to do? Space Coyote: We're looking for Amelia Balldanger, honey (Space Coyote opens the stairway where he and Mindy look up. He goes up, only to find nothing) Space Coyote: Hello? Is there anyone at all? (Junk is seen, until a black cat attempts scratches Space Coyote's face, but fails) Mindy: Hey, maybe it was the cat who was the actual killer and not Amelia. Let me ask him. Meow meow, meow meow meow meow? (Translation for cat language: Exuse me, are you a killer?) Cat: Not all of us meow! I'm a professor! Space coyote: Sorry Cat: Apology accepted. Now can I do my papers, please? (The cat cat walks away) Mindy: Yes! (Mindy drinks a beer) (Scene switches to a basement. It opens to reveal Herbert and Chris at the door. Scene then switches to a room) Herbert: Chris, I'm all right, but if the killer gets me, please honour the best of the not so worst for you and others, please do this in my and your honour, mostly for you, because your trustworthy and loyal, even in appearance. Find things, strange things, stuff in which you don't understand, to live on, until you die yourself in old age and move with me in heaven Chris: Okay Herbert: And it's a lot of talk, nasty talk and I want you to know that for me, it's out of convent and text Chris: What does it mean? Herbert: IT MEANS THAT IF I DIE, YOU GOTTA BURN DOWN MY HOUSE!!!!!!!! (Scene switches to a gallery where Gil and Drella wonder down to a library and galley) Gil: Amelia? Drella: She's not gonna talk to you, Gil! Gil: And the attitude goes on! This is why you are a single woman! Drella: So I'm not gonna point out your stupid ways!? Gil: Hear that?! Here the tone?! That's nagging all the way through! (Drella and Gil walk down to find another gallery, where they wonder more) Drella: Careful! One of the statues are her hiding place! Gil: Amelia? This is Gil Grunder of channel 7 news! Wanna autograph? Drella: Oh for crying out loud, do you hear yourself!? Gil: And here it is! (Makes a sound while making a circle) Drella: Knock it off! (Drella pushes Gil to a painting) Gil: (Feels the painting) Wait a minute! There's no wall at all! (Gil pushes the painting more, until he presses a button on the floor, revealing another passageway) Drella: What's in the passageway, Gil? Gil: I don't know. It looks so scary. What about you, Derrick (No answer) Gil: I miss Derrick (Drella sighs) Drella: I better have a look in there (Drella is about to go in, until she was stopped by Gil) Gil: No! I should look in first! Drella: Do you see anything? Gil: (Off screen) No, it's... it's too dark! I can't see! (The painting closes Gil shut. Drella gasps and grunts to get him out) Drella: Gil? Gil!? (Scene switches to a pool room, where Carl and Meg wonder in) Carl: Jackpot! A pool table! Let's find some cues instead of continuing the case! (Meg and Carl wonder to find the cues. Meg is shown first, then Carl. Carl screams) Meg: What's that?! Carl: It's the bear! Meg: Didn't watch The Great Outdoors Carl: You suck! Meg: The cues! (Meg grabs a cue. She falls down a trapdoor. She screams. Trapdoor closes) Carl: Meg? (Cues are shown) Carl: I'm all alone! Don't worry, Carl. You watched movies before, you have an active imagination in your very own imagination Bear: Hey, Carl! Carl: Hiya, Bear! Bear: The latest about pandas is that we watched a film with one doing Kung fu! We accepted them now! (Scene switches to a greenhouse. Homer and Marge enter and see a lightning) Marge: What a storm! Homer: Good thing! We needed it most! (Marge stares at Homer) Homer: What? Marge: Homer, we've been married for a long time and how come I still get monkey talk? Homer: Well, you talk about the weather, weather girl! (Someone follows Marge and touches her. Marge screamed) Lisa's ghost: It's okay, Mom, it's just us! Marge: Phew! Lisa and Beatrice, you scared me! Beatrice: Have you guys seen Amelia? Homer: D'oh! I felt stupid! How come we never thought of it? My phone's new app! (Off screen) Two red? That's... oh! There's one! Ah they got him! (Scene switches to a hallway with Bart and Maggie) Bart: Got one! (Bart hums Lost In Space) Maggie: Lost In Space? Bart: Yeah! (Bart hums Dick Van Dyke) Maggie: Dick Van Dyke Bart: Yup! (Maggie hums Dynasty) Bart: Don't know! Maggie: Linda Evans, And John Forsythe. They're coming down big long stairs. Come on, Bart, you know this! We're all rich... And we're all at least In our late fifties. Think Joan Collins. (Maggie imitates a trumpet) Bababababababah! Come on, Bart, you know this! Bababababababah! It's the middle trumpet part. Bababababababah! It was a pretty big deal For Diahann Carroll to play a rich black woman In the eighties. Come on, Bar-Bart, you don't know this? Bart: Fraisier? Maggie: No, "Dynasty"! Bart: Oh, yeah, I didn't watch that. (Bart and Maggie hear Amelia's scream and run down hallways until they stop at Amelia's corpse and scream) Bart: Holy crap! (The crowd, except Meg and Gil, crowd around and gasp. Lesley goes to her corpse) Lesley: Oh my Lord! Amelia, my sweet Amelia! She was so young, she was beautiful, she was... she was... she was... oh, we were married! Bart: Look! It's the same knife which killed Fammer! Homer: Holy crap! Then, it means, Amelia's not the killer! Mindy: Well, who is? Bart: I don't know, but it means that if we don't find out before day, we're all gonna be dead by the morning (Scene switches to outside, where lightning strikes) (The scene shows the house, then lightning twice. It then switches to the inside, where everyone goes in) Homer: Alright. If we want to survive, we need to stick together from now on. Is everyone here? Marge: Wait, where's Meg? Space coyote: And Gil (Gil and Meg run in) Gil: We're both here! Drella: Holy crap, what happened? Meg: I fell into a trapdoor that lead to one of those underground passageways. So I followed it's trail and it lead me to a patch over at Jame's Woods' Parlour! Gil: The exact same thing happened to me, but I had a moustache! So we must be careful. Spirit Guide: I should be able to call the police, dang it theres no internet in the inside. Perhaps I should try the outside, Skoodge: But the police won't come, plus you'll probably be killed too. Spirit Guide: No I won't. And if I am, I wait for Mindy's soul to be sent up there too Mordecai: Hey, I bet that your spirit guide is married to your former co-worker, Mindy Homer: D'oh! Marge: Homer, whaddya mean? You loved Mindy! Spirit Guide: Hey, Homer. Check this out On my faint signal! (A picture of Spirit Guide holding the Hollywood sign appears on Spirit Guide's phone) Homer: What the? You were holding up the Hollywood sign?! Spirit Guide: Homer, I was way in the background as Mindy was taking the picture Homer: I don't believe you! I think you are a God! And I may die for you! Spirit Guide: Homer, it passed out! The signal's passed out! If I just gone upstairs, I would get a better signal! I'm a genius! Homer: And I will skin this Jewish-name bird in you honor! Mordecai: (While choking) Homer! Spirit Guide: Please don't Homer: (While dropping Mordecai) As you wish Mordecai: (Punching Homer) THAT IS BEING LIKE PETER!!!!!!!!!!!! Peter: Hey! Lois: Will you be okay, Spirit Guide? Spirit Guide: I'll be perfectly fine. (Goes upstairs) Zim: What if Spirit Guide was the killer? Red (Tallest): He wouldn't do that. Purple (Tallest): Yeah, I should see if someome has proof that Mildred is okay. (Looks at the couch, but Mildred is missing) (Duckman appears) Duckman: What's going on, what the hell are you staring at? Beartrice: Eric! Your okay! Duckman: Yeah, I'm okay! Wait. What's going on? Homer: I bet! The murderer is Mildred Bart: You stupid crotch! We don't know that! Rigby: Well, she was by herself this whole time! Leela: Yes, but she was unconscious! She could've come too and killed Amelia! Meg: This is all speculation! Brian: We don't know she's the killer! Quagmire: Yeah, besides, she's hot! Hot chicks are never crazy! Homer: Spirit Guide lifted up the Hollywood sign (The gang argue) Homer: HE DID TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAW THE PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As he walks through the attic and goes to the outside of the roofs of the mansion, Homer's spirit guide approached holding his phonem he sees that his phone has one internet box) Spirit Guide: There we go. (About to call the police, but when he look behind was someone's POV) What the heck!? It can't be, your the one who's behind this all the time, and how could you do such a thing, bad- (The murderer is about to kill him while Homer's Spirit Guide was screaming, the murderer killed Homer's Spirit Guide with a basketball trophy as his corpse falls to the ground. The gang burst through the door) Duckman: OVER THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The gang approached and watched in horor to see Homer's Spirit Guide's body. Nicole: Oh my gosh. Gumball: What the heck? He's dead, someone must've killed him. Skoodge: Well I tried to warn him. Zim: Who puts a hole in the head!? Nicole: Maybe we should go inside for more details about the murderer. Mindy: Oh, Johnny! Drella: Move on, Mindy, Move on Homer: Can you guys stop?! (Grabs Spirit Guide's phone) I got to show something to you guys! Marge: We have no time for this, Homer! We need to go back inside! Trivia *The episode is a spoof of Clue and it's Family Guy remake, And Then There Were Fewer. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Family Guy parodies